Runaway
by dreamer.weaver
Summary: New evil is rising from an ancient magic long dead. When Koenma called in Yusuke to find and save a girl who has been running for years from a haunting past as a request from Genkai, no-one ever thought she held the key to their future, and the darkness. OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: **

**I've decided that for my first ever story on fanfiction, that it will be about one of my most favorite anime/manga: **_**YuYu Hakusho. **_**I do not know whether it will be a Kurama or Hiei story yet however, when I do decide it will not turn out to be a love triangle. I cannot stand reading, let alone writing, about love triangles, so I will not force my readers to go through that hell either. **

**This will take place after the original story; however I might change a few details of the story to fit mine. Sorry.**

**There is sort of a prologue to this so here we go…**

* * *

><p><em>Screams echoed as the dark night was lit by the flames of a burning castle. Citizens in the houses awoke to flee before the flames reached them while others ran towards the burning inferno to try and save the royal family that would still be inside. However, they were met head on by flaming arrows and deformed bloodthirsty monsters that soon ripped them to shreds laughing at their attempts to escape or fight back. <em>

_In the burning castle screams of the servants and family could still be heard as some managed to make it outside only to discover all the guards' dead and the gates locked, keeping them locked in. There was as opening that no-one knew, not even the unseen leader of the attacking animals, save but a few trusted servants and the King and Queen about. _

"_Mama, what is happening? Where are big brother and sister? Where is father? Why is everyone screaming?" A young voice asked filled with fright, as her strange white eyes, the eyes of the royalty, glanced arrowed at all the suffering people, her mother and her keeping to the shadows unseen._

"_H-Hush Little One, th-they'll b-be f-f-fine." The little girl didn't hear the stutter in her mother's voice, not having any reason to think that her mother was lying to her, because her mother had always been right before, so she would be right this time, wouldn't she? "We must get you to safety." The little girl cringed, both her small hands holding on tighter to her mother's nightgown as an animalistic screech filled the air, along with a dark laughter. _

"_Mama I'm scared!" She whimpered, wanting her father who usually made the monsters go away. _

"_Just a little bit farther now," If she could just make it to the portal in-time she might actually have a chance to set the coordinates, that way she could send her to Genkai, however if she didn't she would be sending her daughter to a place that she wouldn't even know the destination for. She didn't want that, everything rested on the safety of her little girl's life. "Just a little further…"_

_When she turned the last corner before the portal would appear, it became clear that she wouldn't be able to do what she had hoped. A dark figure stood directly in the middle, the only thing visible in the darkness was its glowing red eyes and its sinister grin. "Ah…" The girl and her mother both shivered at the sound of its chilling hoarse voice, "Queen Sareko and her little baby princess." The girl hid her face in her mother's gown, frighten of the monster, he looked nothing like the monsters she had heard about when her brother was trying to scare her, he was worse than anything she could have imagined in her scariest dreams. _

"_Demon…" Her mother hissed, trying to be brave for her little girl, and not wanting to give the creature the pleasure of knowing she was afraid. _

"_This should be fun," the thing hissed, "master never told us we had to keep the queeny alive and what makes it even better…" It began to chuckle, which caused a shiver to travel through the queen's spine and for her daughter to whimper, "he said the more terrifying for the child…the better!" _

"_Mama!" The little girl gasped as she was suddenly pushed sharply out of the way, away from her mother's protecting figure and into the small hallway just off the larger hallway they had just ran into. _

"_Run little one, go through that doorway!" Her mother told her, her own white eyes staring into her daughter's frightened ones, trying to reassure her, but knowing she was never going to be able to stop the nightmares that would forever be with her. "Run! Don't ever stop! Don't look back, keep going!" _

_The girl continued to stare at her mother, frightened as the monsters growls grew louder and its red eyes zeroed in on her. "Don't even think about it little girl, the master want's you for a wall trophy!"_

"_Never!" The queen screamed, rushing forward towards the demon before he had the chance to go after her little girl, she had pulled out a hidden dagger, hoping to hold him off long enough for her daughter to get away. She knew that if she could get her threw the portal hidden behind the curtain at the end of the hall that the demon and its master would never find her, because even she wouldn't know where she had sent her. The portal never sent someone to the same place twice unless told so. "Run! Run now!"_

_The little girl finally listened to her mother and turned around and began to run, further into the narrow hallway to a destination she had never seen before. Tears were running down her pale, cubby child-like cheeks as she ran from the screams that were even closer. _

_She didn't stop, not as the ceiling began to crash from the burning flames. And not as she heard a familiar voice, one that usually sang her to sleep, scream out in pain. She wouldn't stop running, she wouldn't stop moving forward, everything in her life was now gone as she fell through the portal and into a world she had never seen before. Away from everything she had ever known. _

_Away from the only life she had ever known._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Yes, it's not the best there is, but it is only a prologue. I have gone over it several times, I have hopefully caught all the mistakes, if I haven't, let me know. I do not mind the criticism, in-fact I would enjoy it. I will never get better if nobody ever tells me what's wrong. **

**I know the boys haven't appeared yet, but they will in the next chapter, maybe not all of them, but most of them will. **

**Please review? **


	2. Koenma's Decision

**A/N:**

**Here is the second chapter, the first if you don't really count the prologue chapter, and I have to say I am so happy that there are people actually reading and liking my story. I also want to thank VampireSiren for reviewing! I'm so glad you like the story, and I hope you continue to read it! **

**Oh and before I forget, Genkai is still alive in my story.**

* * *

><p>The Spirit Prince sighed as he read over the file the small old physic had just handed him, unsure of how to take the news and unsure of exactly what he should do. "You know what has to be done Koenma, we can't just ignore this" Genkai spoke in her raspy smoke-aged voice, "If we aren't the ones to find her, I don't know what will happen, to her or the worlds."<p>

"Yes," Koenma agreed, sighing again as he stared down at the picture of a young girl that just stared back with a big grin on her chubby-child face, her white eyes shining joyfully while her dark purple hair hung around her in spiraling girls. He knew that the picture was over ten years old, and given what had happened to the girl, and what has probably been happening since she wouldn't be wearing the same grin as she was here.

"Are we sure she is alive though? My _father_" there was a hint of anger when he spoke the word father, Koenma had yet to forgive his father for his deeds against the demon world, "sent men after the incident with her family and we couldn't find any trace of her. We only found the King, Queen, and the rest of the royal family. There were no signs of her." Koenma didn't want to send his men on a wild goose chase, especially since they were still shorthanded. They had been ever sine he fired Yusuke, which also meant Kurama, Kuwabara, and even Hiei, who now had duties as an heir to one the three yokai domains, wouldn't even help. Unless it interests them, of course.

"I have seen the signs" Koenma eyed the physic, wandering if really wanted to know, "and because of them, I know none of your detectives would be able to find her."

"Then you do suggest I send, if none of them can find a girl whose been missing for over ten years, and hasn't given any clues to her whereabouts, then who could I send?"

"The idiot and his friends."

"No." Koenma stated a slight defiance in his voice. He would not have Yusuke do anything for him, it would only prove the boy right when he said Koenma wouldn't be able to do anything without him, wouldn't have anyone to do the dirty work.

"You know that they are the only ones, given Hiei's talent, Kurama's tactics, Kurabara's code, and Yusuke's cockiness to prove his point. Plus they never give up." Genkai blew some from the pipe she was smoking, a smirk coming to her old face, "Besides, you know as well as I do the bad luck that revolves around this case. As soon as you tell anyone who you want them to find, they'll run like cowards."

Koenma stared the woman for a moment, before staring down the picture of the happy girl again. Wondering why anyone would want to harm such a young, innocent child enough to kill her family and destroy her whole family. He didn't want to think about what kind of condition she would be in now, if was alive like Genkai believe he to be. He knew what he had to do.

"Alright" he spoke finally after several minutes passed, "I'll do it."

"Good, when are you gonna get the Idiot and the others in here? Sooner would be better." Genkai answered, the serious look still in her eyes as she blew another cloud of smoke from her mouth. She knew Koenma would do the right thing, even if it killed his pride.

"Yes, the sooner the better." He agreed, "Botan!" He knew the once ferry girl, she was now his personal assistant, was nearby and would come quickly. He was right; the blue haired, pinked eyed hyper girl appeared within seconds of her name being called.

"Yes Koenma, sir?" He pink eyes were shining, despite the confusion that was in them, she was eavesdropping on their conversation, which both beings knew about, and didn't really understand what they had been talking about.

Koenma sighed, again, hoping he was doing the right thing when he spoke. "I want you to go to Yusuke," he ignored Botan's shocked look, "and bring him, Kurama and Kuwabara here, and possibly Hiei as well. I heard he was on break from border patrol so he should be hanging around Kurama somewhere."

But Koenma sir, didn't you fire Yusuke-" Koenma interrupter her before she could continue.

"Just do it Botan, I need them here immediately, this mission can't wait any longer." He waved his hand almost boredly, causing a portal to appear several feet from his deck.

"Yes sir!" She answered, walking towards portal, a worried expression now accompany the confused one. She was wondered what had Lord Koenma, and even Master Genkai, so anxious. She decided she had better hurry, she may not know exactly what was going one but she didn't like the look in Koenma's eyes as he stared down at the folder he had in his hands. They seemed just as confused as she was, and that couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I know Koenma seems OCC but he is the King now, as least I think he overthrew his farther right, because it not I am making it so. So I figure he has matures some, and besides, the seriousness of this situation calls for it. **

**I also know that the main character, the OC, hasn't appeared yet, but I don't believe, I haven't written that far yet, that she will appear before chapter four, possible five. Sorry. **

**Please review? Even if what you want to review is bad, let me now. I can't grow as a writer if no one ever tells me my mistakes. **


	3. The Jagan Doesn't Work

A/N:

Sorry it's been a while since I updated, I meant to update several times since Winter Break started, I just didn't have the inspiration to. Sorry. However, I was haunted by the blot bunnies in my sleep, they can be terrifying when they want you to write something right away, and I now have the story now planned out in my head. I just need to get it all down on the computer. I will be updating at least more time before break ends, I promise.

Now onto to the story! We will finally meet the main character!

**Chapter Three: The Jagan Doesn't work?**

Pale eyes watched from within the tall trees of Dark Wood forest, a forest that has been untouched by humans and other destructive creatures since the beginning of time. It was said to be a haunted but sacred ground where the spirits of old rested, and where all living things began, at least in some legends. There are others that stated dark energies gathered in the dark, menacing trees and waited to hurt and feed on those that entered the forest. It was as old forest, one with so many tales, that it was too difficult to be sure which ones were true; the good or the bad. These stories kept out unwelcomed visitors, the pale eyes narrowed, usually.

Usually, if anyone came into the forest, which has only been several times in the last ten or so years, they were terrified and lost, this was easy to deal with. All that needed to be done was knock them out, and then lace them place safely outside the forest and back on the road. However, the four that were entering the forest were neither of the two; they appeared to be entering the forest of their own free will. They even had the nerve to smirk and smile as if they didn't have anything to fear from the dangers the dark woods held.

This thought caused the pale eyes of the being watching to close as they released a small, soundless sigh. If they were that stupid to not know of the threats or to be wary of them if they did, then they were not of any concern. They would die because of their own foolishness, so there was no reason to watch them anymore. They wouldn't last the night, and if they did, then perhaps they would need to be watched closely. Until then, they would be left on their own.

One last glance down at the foolish beings, and the figure with pale eyes began to head back to the middle of the forest. To the central tree, a big dark willow that had roots connecting it too every tree in the woods, to see what the old ancient being had planned for their guests.

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that fox?" A deep, arrogant voice remarked, his red demonic eyes focused on the leaves above their heads.<p>

"Yes Hiei, someone is, or was at least, watching us." Kurama, the 'fox' responded, his emerald colored eyes also focusing on the limbs of the trees above them, a tan, almost feminine like hand pushing his thick red hair back behind his ears so he could get a clearer look so as not to miss anything. Where he was sure whatever was watching them, he couldn't tell if they were a threat or not because there was no aura, only a feeling he looked down as the small demon, a calculating look now in his eyes.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara," Kurama spoke out to their other two companions. Yusuke, a half-yokai male with slicked back black hair, confident golden brown eyes, and Kuwabara, a tall spiritually aware human with bright curly orange hair, and beady brown eyes looked back from their arguing to the fox demon. "We may have found our target."

"Already? Binky-breath said this mission would be difficult and possibly dangerous, and within five minutes we already spotted the damn girl!" The black haired one, Yusuke shouted, his irritation at being forced to once again go on mission for the spirit world and Koenma, after they had fired him, shining through his words.

"Are you guys sure?" Kuwabara asked, his large hand going to scratch the back of his hand in a gesture that showed his confusion, "I didn't feel anything, and Koenma and Genkai said this girl would have spirit energy, even if it has been untrained."

"I know when we are being watched oaf." Hiei spat to the large human, "My Jagan misses nothing, unlike your puny brain."

"Listen here shrimp-"

"Hiei, this is hardly the time" Kurama signed, stopping the argument before it had time to begin, "Genkai said there are dangerous people searching for this girl, since she was born actually, and although we do not know for what reasons, they are catching up quickly."

"It's just like the baby to send us on a mission he doesn't know anything about. Even old grandma Genkai couldn't give us any information." Yusuke added, annoyed by the whole situation, how was he supposed to explain to Keiko why he missed their date if he was fired from doing spirit world's dirty work. She would not be happy when she found out; a shiver ran down his spine when he thought of how angry she would be. "Keiko's gonna kill me for missing out date, she's had the whole thing planned for like a month."

"Yeah, and me and my little ice angel Yukina had a date planned as well!" Kuwabara complained, a blush coming to his face at the thought of spending the afternoon with the beautiful Koorime. Kuwabara was so lost in his own daydreams of his love, that he didn't realize the danger her was placing himself in, or the intense red eyed glare that was focused on his huge form.

"Hiei," Kurama reprimanded quietly, not wanting to draw the attention on Kuwabara, "calm yourself, or you will have to explain your actions." He ignored the growl that left the short, black haired demon, only watching as he jumped into the trees, to cool down and probably see if he could find a trace of the being who was watching them moments before.

"Stubborn shorty" Kurama smile at the half-demon, as he commented on his best friends behavior.

"Always" His friend would never learn, that perhaps Yukina would not care what he had done in the past, that perhaps she just wanted to know who her brother is. "However this is not something we should be focusing one at this moment."

He directed his green eyes back towards the top of the trees as Hiei jumped down, he followed the fire demon's movement's waiting for any new information he could have gained while he calmed done.

"Well?" Yusuke asked, becoming inpatient when Hiei said nothing only deciding to continue walking forward while he covered the Jagan back up with the while cloth. A dark scowl was etched onto his face.

"Yeah shrimp, did you find anything?" Kuwabara asked, coming out of his fantasies when he noticed the look on the demon's face.

"Hiei…" Kurama spoke, also beginning to lose his patience with the short male,

"Hn" Hiei finally muttered, "I didn't find anything."

"What? What about that Jagan of yours?" Yusuke exclaimed, surprise showing on his tan face.

"Yeah, I thought it didn't miss anything?" Kuwabara asked, remembering Hiei's earlier insult.

"Well it didn't find anything; I couldn't even smell a scent." Hiei spoke, a growl in his throat at the thought of something slipping by him.

"There was defiantly someone there." Kurama spoke, confused about the sudden situation.

"We know that fox" Hiei spat, "but it doesn't explain how they can slip through my Jagan."

"Maybe there's more to this girl that Genkai and Koenma are telling us" Kuwabara spoke, scratching the back of his neck again confusion shining in his eyes.

"Dammit! That is just like Koenma and the old hag!" Yusuke, angry at the two for once again sending them into a situation blind.

Kurama sighed, also irritated at the lack of information they were given, however he was the voice of reason once again, "Whatever the reason behind the Jagan missing her, if it is who we are looking for, we should continue searching, we never know when the others that are searching for her will show up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go. The faster we get this done, the faster I can beat the crap out of binky breath and the hag for throwing us into this situation." Yusuke spoke, beginning to walk once again towards the middle of the forest with Hiei ahead of him, Kuwabara beside him and Kurama behind.

They didnt pay any mind to the dangers of the forest around them, to the dangerous situation that awaited them when they made it to the middle of the forest; where the being with pale eyes awaited them.

**A/N:**

**So we finally get a glimpse of our OC, but not a complete look at her. Sorry, that will happen in the next chapter. I hope that I wrote Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke in character, if I didn't, I am sorry about that. But I tried really hard! **

**Please review~!**

**I will try to get the next chapter written and out before school starts back up Tuesday.**

**Happy New Year everyone! **


	4. You Do Not Belong Here

**Chapter Four**

**A/N:** I still haven't figured out whether this will be a Kurama or Hiei story yet. I am thinking more towards a Hiei story however, I can make this could to be a Kurama story as well. I believe I will be making a poll to see what everyone thinks, Hiei or Kurama. The poll will be up till chapter ten, because I want to have a clear vision on what I want and what everyone wants by then, even if there won't be any romance that early.

On Another note, I want to thank **VampireSiren** and **Krut **for the review! I am so glad that you guys are reading and have taken a liking for my story! I hope that you guys can continue to read it! To all those that haven't review, I don't mind! I am just glad that you are reading it as well! I will try to update a chapter, or two, if I have to time, every week. Semester exams are in a couple of weeks though, so if everyone can bear with me, I will apologize ahead of time if I don't update in a while after this chapter. Sorry!

I am currently in the process of developing and writing a Katekyo Hitman Reborn story as well, so I might begin to post it as well when the first chapter it done, I haven't decided yet though. I might wait until this story written further, or not, I do not know yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: You Do Not Belong Here<strong>

"Dammit this forest is beginning to piss me off!" Yusuke growled, tempted to fire off a spirit gun to clear a path when they had somehow manage to circle around the same path for the fifth time in a row. Hiei's Jagan was somehow not working, which was infuriating the little fire demon, and the plants refused to talk or even acknowledge Kurama, whose power was plant manipulation. Kuwabara wasn't any help as well because the person they had sensed watching them had no energy of any kind that he could sniff out. Nothing was making any sense since they entered the forest hours ago.

"Yes, this situation is beginning to irritate me as well" Kurama spoke, a gleam in his emerald eyes that reflected with a gold tint, "In all my years as Yoko I have never had a plant completely ignore me, even when I fed it my energy to help them. This forest is very strange."

"Are you guys sure that you sensed someone watching us?" Kuwabara asked, "Because I don't feel them or anything in this forest."

"I'm sure you buffoon, if the Jagan cannot sense anything we can hardly expect anything from a tiny brain such as yours" Hiei spat, now walking sulkily behind the group, taking his frustrations out on Kuwabara.

"You know what shrimp-"

"Now is not the time" Kurama spoke sighing as he stopped walking, "Maybe we should just make camp for the night and-" He paused and spun around, as did the other three, to stare into the thick trees beside their path they had made. "Someone's there!"

"I can suddenly feel them too!" Kuwabara spoke, getting even more confused by this whole situation.

"This doesn't make any sense at all, what is with this stupid forest?" Yusuke commanded, determined to give Koenma a good beating when they got back for sending them on another mission with no information.

"I do not know Yusuke," Answered Kurama, never taking his eyes from the trees where he was sure someone, or something was watching them from within the shadows.

"Why don't we ask our observer?" Hiei spat, having enough of the games as he ran forward, his Katana drawn determined to catch, and possibly kill, whoever was playing tricks on them.

"Sorry," A new voice spoke, causing all four of them to freeze, Hiei in mid step. The new voice had a soft bell-like tone; however there was a coldness there that would have caused many humans, and demons, to run away. "This forest has many secrets, none of which you seem to have heard of."

All four of the team's eyes widened when the very girl they were looking for stepped out from the shadows. She was of course older than she was in the picture they were shown, but she was just as beautiful as she was then. Short, almost pixie-like deep purple hair spiked out from her head with long bangs forming around her pale face and her odd, uniquely white eyes. She wore a light green tank top that clung to her form, and her almost non-existent chest that was cropped jaggedly to stop a little below it. She also wore a pair of dark green shorts that stopped mid-thigh cut in the same jagged pattern, her feet were bare; she wore no shoes.

What had changed the most about the girl though, besides the fact that she had obviously aged despite appearing only a little bit taller than Hiei, was the light in her eyes. Instead of the innocence from the picture, they were now completely cold. Appearing almost as lifeless as their color suggested. It unnerved the team, minus Hiei, to say the least.

"Are you-" Kuwabara began to ask, making sure she was the girl they were looking for.

"You do not belong here." Her sharp voice spoke again, her eyes never leaving the four, or even blinking it appeared.

"Princess Hisako?" Kurama tried, hoping to get her to speak them without the hostilely. It only had the opposite effect. The girl, now identified as Hisako, only glared at the fox, her eyes turning almost silver in color as her once almost careless stance froze in place.

"You do not belong here! Leave!" She hissed.

"Sorry girl, but we're not leavin' without ya!" Yusuke spoke, a grin coming to his face despite the tension in the air. He was happy that their target was now right in front of them and they didn't have to go searching for her anymore. Too bad it wouldn't be that easy.

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere with **demons**" she spat, her eyes frozen over with hatred that was directed at Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei, "or demon lovers." This was directed at Kuwabara.

"Look girly, I don't know what your problem is but-" Yusuke began, angry and confused that a girl who he had never met already hated him, which he was somewhat use to by now. He was cut off however, by Hisako.

"My problem is that you are here messing with something that you have no right to. Leave!" She told them, growing more irritated and wondering why the Great Grandmother Tree had taken an interest in the four in-front of her. They were just a bunch of weak demons who didn't know anything about anything.

"Princess-" Kurama tried again, he didn't get very far.

"**Do not call me that!" **Hisako seethed, her eyes flashing an even brighter silver dangerously, "**I never want to hear that name out of a demon scums mouth!"**

The four, even Hiei was curious, couldn't have been more surprised by her behavior. What had happened to this girl to make her hate demons so much? Four pairs of confused but serious eyes watched as the girl was about to continue speak, only to watch as she stopped mid-phrase, turning her head slightly to face back into the shadows of the trees.

A tree vine had reached out and settled onto the girl's exposed, boney shoulder. "Fine" she muttered, lowering her defensive stance "I will deliver the message and then leave." She turned her eyes back towards the small group, the silver going back to the pure white as they became lifeless again.

"I have a message from the Great Tree." She ignored the now completely confused boys, who discovered that they were unable to move by some un-seeable force, and just continued on almost in a bored like fashion. "You are to leave the forest immediately. I nor anything else in this forest will protect you through the night in the forest if you decide to foolishly stay." She turned her back to them and began walking back into the trees, pausing to look over her shoulder at them before she disappeared completely, "However, The Great Tree has decided that if you idiots somehow survive the forest at night, she will see you tomorrow. That is all." She smirked, loving the expressions on their faces. She said one last thing before disappearing all together, leaving no trace behind her,

"Please scream loudly when you are faced with the nightmares of this forest, it's been a while since I last heard the scream of a terrified, dying demon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Not Exactly the way I wanted to end it, but it still ends pretty awesomely. I actually planned for more to happen, but then this chapter would have been WAY to long, sorry. At least we now know the name, looks, and some of her personality though. I bet you all didn't expect her to act that way, didn't you?

Anyway, on a more serious note, I probably won't get around to updating next weekend, sorry. My grandma was taken to the hospital this morning by and ambulance because she fell and her O2 levels are down, and with her being in ICU, I'll be there a lot and won't be able to focus too much. I might be able to get some written while I'm just sitting with her, but I don't know. So I'm sorry if there's a delay on the next update, I hope everyone can understand.

Now, no more depressing things!

I really want to know who everyone thinks she should be paired up with, Hiei or Kurama. Please tell me, and vote!

Oh! Please review!


	5. Let the Nightmares Begin

**Chapter Four**

**A/N:**

Sorry that is has been a while since I last updated, but now that my grandma is better and finals are done I can focus more on this story. I should be able to get at least one chapter out every weekend. I will not promise anything though, sometimes it takes me a little longer to get things typed down the exact way I want them.

Anyway, I want to remind everyone to take the poll open on my profile, about making this story a Hiei story or a Kurama story. The poll will only be up until I post the tenth chapter, after that no more voting and no more input. If it ends up being a tie, like I believe it is now, I will just decide on whom to write for.

Now, onto the chapter…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Let the Nightmares Begin<strong>

"What the hell is that crazy bitch's problem?" Yusuke grumbled, throwing another stick of wood into the fire that the four had begun and were now sitting around. "You figured she would be happy that someone has come to save her ass from this weird ass forest!"

Kurama sighed, running a hand through his thick hair, "Yes, I am quite curious about her response to us. However," He looked around the forest that surround them almost like a blanket of darkness that was barely penetrated by their small fire, "I am also curious about what she meant about this forest."

"There is nothing wrong with this forest," Hiei spoke, the irritation at the situation clearly in his voice, he was angry at the way the girl had treated them, mainly him, as if they were fools and the scum of the three worlds. "The little girl was just trying to scare us into leaving. She obviously doesn't know who she is dealing with."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Hiei," Kurama spoke again "the forest completely messes with our senses. However, there is something that is even stranger than that, did everyone see the vine that moved of its own free will, and the princess talking to it. Not only that," Kurama began to explain and wonder on some things that had been bothering him since they had encountered the girl hours before, "a power stopped us from moving earlier but I continued to feel that nothing was there." He opened his eyes that had closed when he was speaking, "This is not a normal forest."

"But there's nothing but trees around us Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled, "What the hell can a bunch of trees do without someone controlling them?"

"Hiei and Kuwabara are right Kurama it's just a bunch of trees-" Yusuke was cut off as a loud rumble echoed, shaking the ground beneath them as the trees began swaying dangerous, almost as if they were moving. The wind began to howl forcing itself between the trees with a cold blast and causing the four to fly to the ground with its speed and pressure.

"What the hell!" Yusuke yelled, grabbing onto a branch of a tree as the wind continued to push on them, pushing them each towards a different direction than the other.

"What's happening?" Kuwabara screamed over the howling, freaking out when he felt something wrap around his leg forcing him to grip the tree that, he had managed to grab onto before he was blown away, tighter. "Something's grabbed onto me!"

Kurama winced as something managed to wrap tightly around his legs as well "Something has grabbed me as well!" He yelled back not entirely sure that they would be able to hear as the wind was only getting louder and the force stronger. Hiei only glared, having stuck his katana into a tree to have something to grip against when the wind had thrown his the farthest from the group. He couldn't break whatever it was that had a hold of him, none of them could because they couldn't even see or sense what had a hold of them.

"You guy's its spreading!" Kuwabara shouted again, his voice able to be heard over the wind, "help-ah!"

Whatever it was that had managed to get a hold of the four had now spread up and over their bodies covering their mouths so they were unable to communicate. It continued to spread further until it covered their whole bodies, forcing them to let go of whatever was keeping them from being blown away by the wind.

The last thing the four saw before they passed out from the lack of oxygen, they were unable to breathe because whatever was holding them had blocked their airways, was the fire that had broken into a burning roar when the wind started. The burning fire disappeared in a flash as they were dragged into the deep pit of darkness that ruled the forest, succumbing to the darkness of their dreams unaware of the horrors that awaited them when they awoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Ehh…not my favorite chapter, but it was more difficult to write this chapter than I thought it would be. I've never wrote anything that was dark before, or any scenes like this one, so it's going to be difficult to write the next few chapters. Hopefully they will turn out better than this one did. I know it's short, but I didn't want too much in one chapter.

I'm sorry that there weren't any scenes with the OC, Hisako, but there probably won't be for the next couple of chapters. She did say that they had to make it through the forest before they saw her, or someone else, and this 'mini ark' of 'nightmares' will take a little bit. Sorry!

Please rate (quizilla) or review (fanfiction)?


	6. They May Surprise You

**A/N:**

**I want to say I am SO SORRY for how long it has been since my last update! I can't believe it's been almost a year already…it doesn't seem like it at all! College life has completely taken over anything though. It's not as hard as teachers make it out to be but…it is REALLY time consuming! You actually have to read the text books like the teachers say instead of acting like you did in high school. D'x**

**I also want to remind everyone about my poll on my profile page. Y'all have to choose who Hisako ends up with, Kurama or Hiei? You only have till chapter 10 to decide! It's currently tied, and if that doesn't change well…I will decide. So hurry…**

**Now onward to chapter 6!**

**Oh…I sort of lied before, in this chapter there will be a short, but last, glimpse of Hisako for the next three or four chapters. **

**Chapter Six: They May Surprise You **

The purple haired girl stalked forward, muttering curses under her breath as the deep glare set in her unusual eyes caused every creature that wasn't stupid to move out of her way and everything thing that didn't was knocked aside carelessly. Hisako was irritated and did not feel like dealing with the annoying creatures that lived in the Dark Wood's Hidden City, she had other matters to see too.

Mostly everyone stayed out of Hisako's way as she made her way into the sacred temple that was underground, underneath a huge willow tree sheltering it, pausing to nod to the wolf guards that watched over the entrance. However once she got insides it's beautiful wooden and jeweled halls she was interrupted. "Calm down sweet heart," A voice drawled causing Hisako to sigh, she would recognize the males voice anywhere for he always took the opportunity to annoy her, "I know the demons rile you up but really, you're only supposed to turn that _lovely _shade of divineredwhen I am the one the angers you."

"Shouldn't you be doing something Masato," Hisako countered, "something like taking care of the mission that Great Grandmother Tree gave you?" She didn't want to deal with someone like Masato right now, while he may be a very good friend of hers, even like an older brother at times, his personality in her present mood was not a good combination.

"Temper, temper little Princess," the smirk of his tan face widened, little fangs revealed, as Hisako's body tensed at his taunt. He knew he couldn't get away with much more before she lashed out at him though, "I was just on my way to take care of one of demons, the male that I hear was trying to turn the plants in his favor, when I spotted your lovely figure stomping up a fiery storm, so I simply had to take the chance to get you even more riled up, after all…" A look that was hungry for a challenge entered the males green eyes, eyes that matched leaves of the trees surrounding the area, "anger leads to losing control, and I would love to see your powers in that state, I never have before."

"Just go!" Hisako commanded, growing even more annoyed with the cocky male that was on the temples guard.

"As you wish little princess." Hisako snarled, swirling in the male's direction only to discover the forest spirit was gone already.

"Dammit!" She muttered, continuing her journey stomping threw the temple till she reached the Grand Room where Great Tree's spiritual form resided.

"Ah, Hisako…" A gentle voice sighed, a pale hang that had a green glow surrounding it reaching forward for the human girl that had just entered the hall.

"Great Grandmother Willow," Hisako greeted, and despite her annoyance with the ancient spirit for playing this ridiouclous game with the four who had entered the forest she still bowed showing her respect. The Grandmother Willow was the only one in all the worlds that Hisako would ever show any respect for.

"Please Hisako," the gentle voice spoke again, "you know that I do not require such acts of formalities from you."

"Forgive me, but I will continue to do so, for one such as yourself has more than earned the respect that I or anyone gives you Madam Willow" Hisako answered, coming forward to sit down before the human-like form of her mentor and caretaker , managing to keep her cheeky attitude while being respectfully graceful at the same time.

"Of course," Grandmother Willow sighed, a smile appearing on her beautiful but old face, "However I feel that you are angry with me at the present moment, so I would believe that even my dear Hisako would use harsh words with me?"

"I would never!" Hisako stated, staring up at her mentor, "I may be…irritated… because you decided to play around with the demons instead of just letting me or the others kill them, but I would never speak harshly to or about you Grandmother Willow."

"I'm afraid you have me in too high of standards my dear…" The Great Spirit sighed, bringing her still glowing hands up to Hisako's head running her hands through the girl's short hair.

Hisako sighed, allowing a small, unique smile to come to her face as she leant back against Grandmother Willow as the female sat behind her in a thrown like chair. "Grandmother…" Hisako sighed, her confusion and irritation still shining through even as the soothing hands of the spirit continually running through her hair, "Why…"

"Why, what my child?" Grandmother Willow spoke, the gentle smile never leaving her face, "Why did I allow this game that we are playing with the demons and their human friend?"

"Yes! Why can't we just kill the demons and even their disgusting demon loving friend?" Hisako demanded, her anger at the creatures shining brightly as her eyes took on a silver tint, "They're demons, they are evil and crave nothing but destruction and blood! They deserve to die!"

"Yes child, many demons are like that, however…" Grandmother Willow spoke, turning Hisako's head so that they could lock eyes, "I have met other demons that are not like that. I know what happened to you, and I understand that my child but I believe that these four males are completely different. Not everyone is like those that wronged you Hisako, you must learn this."

Hisako stared up into the warm brown eyes that reminded her so much of the protecting forest trees that she spent so much time in. She knew that Grandmother Willow spoke the truth, but she just couldn't let it go. Demons had taken everything from her, and demons will always, in her eyes, be blood-thirsty monsters that destroy everything. She could never forgive them.

"You'll see Hisako dear, I think these demons will surprise you," An all knowing look was in those warm eyes, "That is…if they survive the forest and what Misato and the others have planned for them."

**A/N:**

**Definitely not the best chapter so far, but I feel it was necessary so show a little more of Hisako. The boys, well at least one, will appear the chapter. Kind of a boring chapter as well, but two more characters were (slightly) introduced, even if y'all don't exactly who or **_**what**_** they are yet. All will be revealed in time though~**

**Don't forget about the poll!**

**Please rate and/or review? **


End file.
